There is a seat sliding device for a vehicle including a lower rail and an upper rail (for example, see JP-A-2011-235788). In the sliding device disclosed in JP-A-2011-235788, the upper rail is configured to slide relative to the lower rail fixed on a floor of a vehicle body. A J hook member having a J-shaped cross section is attached to the upper rail with a hook attachment bracket interposed therebetween. A reinforcing member including a flange portion coming in contact with the J hook member is attached to the lower rail. According to this configuration, when an upward force is applied to the upper rail, the J hook member comes in contact with the flange portion of the reinforcing member, and thus a part of the force is absorbed by the reinforcing member.